Sexo e Tesão
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Misha trabalhava numa Video Locadora localizada no bairro em que morava em Boston. Ate que um dia recebeu um "cliente" exótico...excitante, que fez o calor dali parecer frio, perto de encontro com seu corpo.


**Ficwritter: Gabih \ Personagens: Misha Collins e Jensen Ackles**

Misha trabalhava numa Video Locadora localizada no bairro em que morava em Boston. Ate que um dia recebeu um "cliente" exótico...excitante, que fez o calor dali parecer frio, perto de encontro com seu corpo.

**SEXO E TESÃO**

Misha chegara na locadora, ligava o pc, e começava a arrumar as prateleiras e seus filmes como sempre fazia todas as tardes. Seu expediente era de tarde a noite, de seg a sab, mas Misha não tinha o que reclamar, pois ali não era um trabalho e sim uma diversão, já que adorava o mundos Hollywoodianos, filmes e séries.

O dia estava quente, mas mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado os 35 graus faziam efeito. Pois bem ouviu a porta se abrir e não conteve o sorriso ou ver Jensen Ackles um antigo cliente que entrará, arrancando o único coração que Misha possuía pra fora.

- Boa Tarde - disse Misha meio trêmulo.

- Ah Oi...boa tarde - Jensen foi entrando na locadora.

Jensen olhou e foi andando ate os fundos, vendo as prateleiras lotadas de filmes, um pouco irritado pois não havia achado o que desejavara.

- Por favor moço...onde fica os filmes adultos? - Jen encabulado perguntou ao recepcionista

Misha riu pelo "moço" que ouvira e respondeu – Ah pois não...fica naquela portinha aos fundos.

- Obrigado – disse Jensen saindo de fininho, morrendo de vergonha.

Misha só ria no balcão, não sabia se pela pergunta ou pele jeito que Jensen suniu rapidinho dali

Passou uns 7 minutos mais ou menos e Jensen saiu frustado da salinha "adulta", se dirigiu ao balcão novamente

- Acho que não vou levar nada hj...

- Mas pq? – perguntou Misha sem entender – Não achou o que procurava? Se quiser Jensen posso te ajudar... – disse sarcástico.

Jensen engoliu seco ao reparar como Misha estava vestido hj: calça jeans despojado, camiseta branca, e tennis allstar preto.

- Não quero te incomodar Misha...vc deve ter trabalho a fazer...

- Mas não seje por isso Jensen...o trabalho pode esperar, seria um prazer te ajudar – disse Misha passando a língua pelos lábios. – Me siga.

E Jensen seguiu Misha, entraram na sala adultos e Misha falou: - o que exatamente vc esta procurando?

-Ahh...emm... – Jensen morrendo de vergonha – Filmes adultos entre dois homens maduros! - pronto havia conseguido falar. Ufa

Misha arfou! Foi inevitável não reparar no belo par de calças de Jensen, que calçava social, camisa branca e gravata azul, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos safiras.

- Os filmes adutos com homens né? Bom deixa eu ver...talvez aqui...nao...talvez ali...ahh acho que aqui... – Misha se fazendo de bobo, pois não havia filmes gays na locadora e disse por fim - Não eles estão aqui – apontando pra uma prateleira qualquer, fazendo Jensen vim em sua direção, e PAMMM não deu outra; Misha o agarrou pelos cabelos e o beijou profundamente!

Pararam para respirar, e o calor só aumentando, que agora deveria estar uns 1000 mil graus dentro da salinha.

Misha quebrou o silencio – Me desculpe Jensen...mas nessa locadora não temos mais filmes gays, o que é uma pena...mas...se quiser podemos fazê-lo um agora mesmo...o que acha? – disse malicioso

Não demorou muito pra Jensen sorrir e o beija-lo com mais intensidade, encostando Misha na prateleira, a força do contatos dos dois corpos cheios de tesão, pesou e fez com que alguns filmes caíssem no chão, mas nada separava aquelas duas bocas que foram feitas para si beijarem.

Misha não lembra dizer quem se deitou primeiro no chão, ou se os dois juntos...mas estavam nos maior amassos, gemidos, beijos, e chupões pra tudo qualquer lado.

- Jen hummm essa sua boca eh gostamente perfeita sabia – o olhando safado.

- Eu sei e esse seu corpo, me grita para te foder aqui mesmo. – Jen provocando-o

Se agarram novamente, rolaram entre o chão e filmes espalhados por ali.

Jensen deitado em cima de Misha, começou tirar-lhe a camiseta branca, revelando seu corpo mais branco ainda, mordendo os lábios só de imagina-lo todo nú em sua frente. Depois tirou o allstar, foi subindo a mão, apertando suas pernas, Misha explodindo de tesão – Hummm não me tortura desse jeito, arranca logo a porra da calça Jen!

- Calma baby...tortura as vezes eh bom – o comendo com os olhos Jen respondia.

Para alegria de Misha, Jensen desabotou a calça, abaixou o zíper...e foi descendo a calça, ate completamente sair de seu corpo, que a jogou para longe.

Misha nem conseguia pensar, no que dizer se algum outro cliente chegasse, mas com Jensen o comendo com os olhos assim mal conseguia racionar direito.

Beijou de leve, o membro de Misha, já duro, mesmo por cima da boxer branca, Misha já sentia um doido prazer. Depois de tortura-lo mas um pouco, Jen retirou a cueca de uma vez só, e caiu de boca, comendo, quase engolindo o membro duríssimo de Misha que gritou: - PORRAAAAA...hummm...issso...tá deliciosoohhh...naooo parahhhh

Jensen sorria ao ouvir os mais altos gemidos que aquela boca deliciosa de Misha dizia.

Chupou mais aqui, mais ali, mordeu, lambeu, beijou...Jensen sabia muito bem usar aquela gostosa boca dele, pois Misha estava delirando: – Céu...inferno...sonho? Por favor Deus se for um sonho peloamordedeus não me acorde NUNCAAA!

- Ahhh uuhhnnnn, JENSENNNNN ME CHUPAA GOSTOSOOHH, ISSO ASSIM...AHHHHHH

- Goza pra mim Misha...gozahh vai TESÃO.

Pronto ver Jensen pedindo daquele jeito, o chupando e ouvir Jensen o chamar de TESÃO foi o suficiente para Misha ter um dos seus MAIORES ORGASMO - JENSENNNNNNNNN AHHHHHHH DelíciaHHHH

E Jensen como bom ambientalista não desperdiçou nenhuma gotinha sequer de Misha, em sua sua boca.

Misha estava em seus desvaneios, delirando, curtindo aquele prazer master, quando Jensen o beijou, um beijo quente, profundo e com seu gosto.

Aquela sala cheirava a sexo e tesão. Misha ate pensou que deveria mudar o nome de sala de adultos, para SEXO E TESÃO e riu de si mesmo, abrindo os olhos e vendo Jensen sorrindo...safiras nos esmeraldas.

- Minha vez agora JEN – Misha disse o encarando e se deitando por cima dele.

Foi beijando sua boca, descendo pelos pescoços, que o mordeu, lambeu, só ouvindo Jensen o chamar de TESÃO, deixando Misha mais louco ainda se é que isso era possível. Por onde a boca perfeita de Misha passava, deixava suas marcas ali, pescoço, mamilos, abdômen...

- Mishaaahh – disse Jensen impaciente fazendo forma com a mão, tentando abaixar sua cabeça para baixo, sem sucesso, pois Misha pegou suas mãos e as esticou segurando – Não senhor Jen...agora só eu que mando na parada...

E continuou o belo trajeto ate chegar na calça, que tirou com os dentes, puxou sua boxer para baixo e disse o encarando – Feche os olhos meu bem...e se prepare para uns dos seus melhores boquete da sua vida!

Jensen sorrindo fechou os olhos...e Misha começou...de leve...o beijou sua cabecinha, ele todo depois, e foi enfiando a boca aos poucos...ate chegar ao limite. Fechou a boca e o sugou, suas mãos estavam nas bolas de Jensen que acariciavam conforme sua boca.

- Meu Deus MISHAAHHHH quer me matar TESÃO?

Ao ouvir o TESÃO novamente Misha continou...o chupando mais forte ainda. Lambendo, beijando... – seu pau eh DELICIOSOOOO JENSEN – dizia um Misha com olhos selvagens... – Mas infelizmente vou ter que parar.

- Mas que porra! Pq? Ouviu algum cliente maldito entrar? SON OF A BITCH! – dizia Jensen enfurecido.

- Não sei bobinho…eh que quero te fazer gozar dentro do meu cuzinho! Disse Misha sem nenhum pudor

- Ahahah então vem cá – e o puxou para um beijo.

E que beijo meu deus! Aquelas bocas quando se encontravam eram o céu, inferno, purgatório e tudo junto! Jensen sem parar de beijá-lo se levantou, se encostou na parede, o colando, Misha sentado sobre ele.

Ereções se amassam, beijos, gemidos, ofegos, CÉUS!

Ate que Jensen parou tudo e perguntou – Misha não quero te machucar...nao sei se vc reparou...mas meu pau eh meio grande...

- E grosso – Misha interrompeu voltando a beijá-lo intensamente.

- TESÃO! Misha vc é um TESÃO sabia?

- Um não...O SEU TESÃO...meu gostosoh...e chega de conversa e me fode logo!

E não demorou muito para Jensen começar a penetrá-lo. Colocou a cabecinha devagar, com cuidado, para não machuca-lo, irritando Misha se levantou um pouco e sentou no caralho do Jensen logo gritandoo – Asssiimmmm JENSENNN uuuiii que gostosohhhh e não se preocupe meu bem...desde o dia que vc entrou na locadora eu sonho em te enterrar desse jeito!

- Seériohh Mishahh? Ahhhhhh mas que cuzinho mais gostosohhh TESÃOOOOOOO

- Ahhh JENSENNN isso mais fortehhh...maisss...MAISSSSSS

- Meu TESÃOOO TESÃOOOOO MISHAHHHH

E entre pulos aqui e ali, o exctase chegava aos dois...mesmo Misha já ter gozado, com a cena toda de sentar em Jensen, seu pau havia dado sinal de alerta de novo...

Gemeu quando sentiu a mão grande de Jensen sobre ele, os masturbando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

- AHHHH AHHH JENNNN AHHH NÃO PARAAAAHHH MAISSS PELOAMORDEDEUS MAISSS

- Meu TESÃOOOO ahhhhhhhh AHHHH MISHAHHHHHHHH - e gozou invadindo todo o interior de seu TESÃO, ao mesmo tempo que se melecou a mão com gozo de Misha

Pararam abraçados...Misha na curva do pescoço de Jensen, respirando pouco, de olhos fechados. Jensen em seu mundo... ou melhor o mundo particular deles...onde só existia ele e seu TESÃO.

**FIM**


End file.
